Dracula (Castlevania)
Dracula is the main antagonist of the Castlevania series in addition to being the main protagonist in Castlevania: Aira of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow as Soma Cruz. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ganondorf VS Dracula (Castlevania) * Freddy Krueger vs Dracula (Castlevania) * Dracula vs. Dio Brando * Dracula vs Demitri Maximoff * Dracula vs. Bowser * Vampire Battle Royale (Complete) Possible Opponents * Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) * Blade (Marvel Comics) History A Prince of Darkness who is also the King of the Night that was once a human being that went by the name of Mathias Cronqvist until the very day he abandoned his very humanity by obtaining The Crimson Stone thus absorbing the souls of the slain yet most powerful vampires among the fact he declared war against God. Dracula has tragic history written all over his face to the point where finds himself getting killed by the generation of Belmonts and gets resurrected once every one hundred years in addition to premature resurrections. Death Battle Info Background * Original Name: Mathias Cronqvist * Other name: Soma Cruz * Age: 937 years old (Immortal) * Species: Vampire * Alignment: Chaotic Evil * Profession: Dark Lord of Transylvania Equipment * Crimson Stone: The greatest treasure of the vampire that caused Mathias Cronqvist to become as the Dracula we know today. This stone was accidentally created when attempting to create the Philosopher's Stone which is supposedly capable of providing eternal youth. It has the following abilities as seen below. **'Power Transfer:' The Crimson Stone can grant Dracula an immense amount of power whenever he traps the soul of even the most powerful vampires. It is for this reason that Mathias Cronqvist (before he became Dracula) managed to trap the soul of none other but Walter Bernhard the moment Leon Belmont slayed him to the point where Death absorb Walter's soul into the stone, thus explaining to why it granted him immense power. **'Death's Allegiance:' Whoever possesses the Crimson Stone will automatically cause Death, the Deity of Death to pledge his allegiance to the holder of the stone itself. **'Curse of the Vampire:' As the Crimson Stone dose grant the benefits of trapping the soul of even the most powerful vampires is not without its curse. The possessor even causes the one whoever holds the Crimson Stone to become a vampire as well, thus causing the individual oneself to lose all of one's own humanity. * Dracula's Wand: Dracula can use this wand to summon pillars of fire with varying degrees in Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse. * Death's Scythe: When Dracula uses Death's Scythe, he will frequently toss and even swing this at opponents in melee that is composed of the life-force of his loyal servant Death. * Fangs of Vald: Dracula can actually throw a par of his fangs at a target of his choice. Abilities * Arms Mastery: Even before he was reincarnated as Soma Cruz, Dracula has taught his son Alucard to become a powerful warrior in his own right. Because of this, Dracula can use various basic swords, spears, axe, melee punches and hammers as well as the first one to wield firearms ranging from handguns to heavy weapons. Some of the weapons Dracula is known to use can be upgraded to have divine properties. * Arms Critical Attack: Even before he was reincarnated as Soma, Dracula can project his Mana through his weapon and gives the weapons special property of damage, such as speed, strength, length or distance and in some cases even releasing a weapons hidden powers such as the Gungner's ability to shoot a powerful lightning bolt in a similar fashion to the Item Crush ability that Vampire hunters are capable of using with their sub-weapons. * Power of Dominance: This powerful ability is something that Dracula can cast whenever he soul steals a soul of a creature, he can control such individual afterwords. Due to the fact he can use this on even a deity as powerful as Death which allows him to grow in power the moment he uses it. Spells * Teleportation: Dracula can use this spell to teleport himself from one place to another, he will use this spell in addition to either casting another attack spell or use it to attempt to grab his opponent and drain his opponent's blood afterwords. * Illusions: Dracula can project illusions of himself which allows him to go at high speeds. * Hellfire: This powerful spell attack allows Dracula to cast fireballs in a 3 directional scatter shot, multiple waves, and is usually followed up by Dracula’s teleportation ability in order to mix opponents up. * Dark Inferno: This even more powerful spell will fire anywhere from 1 to 6 meteor-like orbs of magma based texture from Dracula's cape. As a defense mechanism he will also have 3 of these objects circle him harming anyone that touches them. In addition, these meteor-like orbs of magma can't be blocked nor destroyed. * Flaming Ghosts: Dracula will summon two flaming ghosts that will attempt to bombard themselves onto his chosen opponent. Should his opponent manage to score a hit on them for any reason, they will fall onto the ground and erupt in flames, dealing damage to anyone near by them. * Energy Pillars of Dark Flame: Dracula will use this powerful spell whenever he's dealing with enemies that are flying above him. In addition, he can also create pillars of dark flames through his illusions as they turn into them. * Flame Thrower: When casting this spell, Dracula will throw a flame that has a limited range * Flamenado: When casting this spell, Dracula will levitate a bit and create a flaming tornado around him, dealing damage to anyone caught in the radius. * Homing Dark Crystals: When casting this spell, Dracula will unleash dark crystals that will rise from the ground like a plant and will home on its chosen opponent. * Bolts of Lightning: This powerful spell attack allows Dracula to strike a series of vertical lightning bolts down on his foes. * Vacuum: When casting this spell, Dracula can manipulate the element of wind to draw his opponents closer to him. * Shock Waves: When casting this spell, Dracula unleashes two shock waves, one from beneath his feet and another around his body, dealing damage to anyone unfortunate caught in the radius. * Blood Spikes: When casting this spell, Dracula will unleash a total of four blood spikes below his opponent's feet. * Summon Bats: Dracula can summon a swarm of bats that will deal damage to anyone crossing their path. * Exploding Dark Sphere: When casting this spell, Dracula will throw a sphere that will explode with negative energy, dealing damage to anyone caught within the small radius (expect Dracula himself). * Soul Steal: This spell allows Dracula to absorb the energy of his opponent either by grabbing them or with a pseudo-area of effect spell. Not only does the move damage his opponent, it also heals him at every moment he uses it. * Dark Metamorphosis: This spell enhances Dracula's ability to steal life from enemies, it should be pointed out that these attacks require that the opponent in question has a blood supply to siphon from. * Blood Hydro Storm: This spell that Dracula casts has a very short casting duration period and instantly makes a large torrent of red blood said to, “move faster than bullets” rain down from the sky. Anything caught in this is guaranteed instant death, in fact because Dracula always makes sure he never gets caught in this rain many theorize he himself is vulnerable to it. * Demonic Megiddo: As a last ditch resort, Dracula will begin to cast this spell in five seconds which creates an all encompassing explosion that instantly kills virtually anything it touches (dealing 9,944 points of damage ingame which is always constant) and can remain intact for about as long as Dracula wants. Given enough time to charge this move almost guarantees his victory. Forms * Bat Form: Dracula can take on bat form whenever he chooses. **'Fireballs:' Like his son Alucard, Drcaula can shoot fireballs as a Bat (despite the fact he hasn't been shown to do so, it is obvious that Dracula trained Alucard to do this). **'Radar Echo:' Like is son Alucard, Dracula can use his echo ability to attack his foes. * Wolf Form: Dracula can take on wolf form whenever he chooses. In this form, he can run faster then the speed of a bullet. **'Power of Wolf:' Like his son Alucard, Dracula can run faster then a speeding bullet. **'Skull of Wolf:' Like his son Alucard, Dracula can perform a dash attack. * Mist Form: Dracula can take on mist form whenever he chooses. In this form, he can move slower but on the trade side, he can't take any damage from incoming attacks while in Mist form. **'Gas Cloud:' Like his son Alucard, Dracula can form into a gas cloud which will deal poison damage to any enemy that finds oneself inside the cloud itself. *'Ghost Form:' In this form, Dracula can move at high speeds and move around in illusions. This is the only form where Dracula can take damage anywhere if you hit him. *'Head form:' In this form, Dracula can move around as a floating head and vomit huge drops of blood that deal damage to anyone caught in the vomit. *'True Dracula Form:' In this horrific form, Dracula can turn into a hideous demon. While in this form, Dracula can do the following as seen below. **'Exploding Boomerangs:' In True Dracula form, he can shoot out boomerangs that will explode upon impact, dealing damage to anyone caught in the blast. **'Lasers:' In True Dracula form, he can fire lasers that are capable of producing ground flames. **'Meteor Shower:' In True Dracula form, he can summon a meteor shower within radius and deal damage to anyone caught by the incoming meteors. Dracula's Army Dracula's Infantry * Zombies * Skeletons * Axe Knights * Ectoplasm * Mermen * Bone Pillars * Skeleton Dragons Death * Even if somehow killed, Death can't ever die. * Can summon the dead or their souls. * Flight * Teleportation * Mastery over the Dark Arts * Shapeshifting * Has a Divine Domain within the lower part of the Outer Planes. * Can even bring his foes into his Divine Domain giving Death the "home field advantage". Dracula's Minions * Giant Bat * Medusa * The Creature * The Mummy * Carmilla Shaft Feats Strength * Can lift a person with just one hand up high as vampires are known for their supernatural strength (Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia). * Can smash a floor to the point where large chucks of stone fly into the air while in his Demon Form (Castlevania: Curse of Darkness). Speed Durability * Can still drink blood from his opponents, even while getting beaten on (Castlevania: Curse of Darkness) Skill Other Notes * Dracula is highly resistant against fire-based attacks, this includes fire magic. * Dracula is highly resistant against electric-based attacks, this includes ones electric magical ones. * Dracula is immune to poison attacks due to being undead. * Dracula is immune to curses due to the fact the Heart of Vlad (as a relic) grants the user immunity to curses. * Dracula is immune to time altering effects. * Dracula can absorb dark-based (negative energy) attacks. * Despite the fact Dracula is weak against weapons (including fists and feet if able) and magic with holy/radiant properties, Dracula (in most cases) can only take damage if such weapons (including non-holy-radiant weapons) actually hit him at his head. Weaknesses * If exposed to direct sunlight especially while weak enough, Dracula will eventually die (it should be pointed out he can still get resurrected or reincarnated through magical means. In most cases, once every 100 years). * Aside from the Vampire Killer, Dracula can take crippling damage against weapons with holy/radiant property (including natural attacks/weapons), especially those that are as powerful as the Vampire Killer and above such as the Master Sword (radiant is composed of the element of fire and positive energy). Gallery Dracula (Castlevania).jpg|Dracula's face as it appears in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Castlevania - Dracula as he appears in Castlevania Chronicles.png|Dracula as he appears in Castlevania Chronicles Castlevania - Dracula's face in Castlevania II Simon's Quest.png|Dracula's face in Castlevania II Simon's Quest Castlevania - Dracula as he appears in Castlevania Bloodlines.png|Dracula as he appears in Castlevania: Bloodlines Castlevania - Dracula as seen in the Japanese version of Super Castlevania IV.png|Dracula as seen in the Japanese version of Super Castlevania IV Castlevania - Dracula's face as seen in Vampire Killer for MSX2.png|Dracula's face as seen in Vampire Killer for MSX2 Castlevania - Dracula as he appears in Castlevania The Adventure.png|Dracula as he appears in Castlevania The Adventure Castlevania - Dracula as Adult Malus from Castlevania 64.png|Dracula as Adult Malus from Castlevania 64 Castlevania - Mathias Cronqvist before he became known as Dracula.png|Mathias Cronqvist before he became known as Dracula Castlevania - Dracula as seen in Curse of Darkness.png|Dracula as seen in Curse of Darkness Castlevania - Dracula as he appears in Castlevania Judgement.png|Dracula as he appears in Castlevania Judgement Castlevania - Dracula summons a pillar of fire.png|Dracula summons a pillar of fire Castlevania - Dracula casting Hellfire.png|Dracula casting Hellfire Castlevania - Dracula using Soul Steal.png|Dracula using Soul Steal Castlevania - Dracula casting Blood Hydro Storm.png|Dracula casting Blood Hydro Storm Castlevania - Dracula casting Demonic Megiddo.png|Dracula casting Demonic Megiddo Castlevania - True Dracula.png|True Dracula Castlevania - Dracula as seen in Castlevania Legends (Non-Canon).png|Dracula as seen in Castlevania Legends (Non-Canon) Castlevania - Soma Cruz close-up.png|Soma Cruz close-up (Dracula reincarnated) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Konami Characters Category:Castlevania Characters Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Wizard Category:Royal Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Knight Category:Alchemy Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Undead Characters Category:Leaders Category:Mascots Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Scythemen